Accel World X
by NeosV
Summary: Arita Haruyuki, or known as Silver Crow, were killed because of the Armor of Catastrophe he hold. He lost his memories, and Kuroyukihime seems to depress, though she won't show it. But when Haruyuki remember about everything, he decided to try coming back to Accel World and try to control the Catastrophe Armor he wield... but how?
1. Chapter 1

=Author's Note=

NeosV: Yeah! I'm back now, with some improvement on my writing and English skill!

Reader: *some clapping but some only read*

NeosV: (-") Um, okay then, now I'll introduce my new Fan Fiction, Accel World X! (Name is still in-made. Inbox me if you've any suggestions)

THAT'S ALL!

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer XD

DISCLAIMER: I never own Accel World, I'm merely a fans of it. XD


	2. Discussion

::Discussion::

It's been a month since Nomi's defeat… I'm now a level 6. Taku is level 6 as well, and Chiyu is level 5. Nega Nebulus almost break the defense line of the Green Legion, and now I'm preparing all I need to fight them.

Well, though, I actually are trying to find an item for Kuroyukihime's birthday. I always thinking what thing she would like, and I even think of that in a battle.

Well, actually, I've already brought an item for Kuroyukihime. It's a necklace, with a black-purple colored butterfly attached on it. I hope she'll like it…

DING DONG DING DONG

Ah! The class is over! Wow, I never though it'd be this fast… Well, now I only need to go to Kuroyukihime's place. There'll be an assault to break Green Legion's defenses and I'm needed for the strategy. Well, being the first to fly is hard, but if with this wings… If I could help, even just a little, help Kuroyukihime, I'll surely do my best!

=TIME SKIP: HARU'S HOUSE=

"Um… didn't we promised to talk in your place, Senpai?", I asked, because I actually wanted to see her house… and I, honestly, don' t have any leftover left.

"Well, I think it's stll to fast for you to see my place, Haruyuki-kun, so I decided to do the discussion here.", Kuroyukihime reply.

"Um, um, but I don't have any leftover at all!", I said.

"No worries! I'm here to save the day!", said Chiyu, as she opened the bucket she bought. Just like I though, it's full of foods. "So you always eat leftovers, Haru? That explained why you got over-weight."

"Chi-chan, that's rude.", Taku said. Well, it's too late, though, as I got my heart stabbed so deep from those words.

"Hmm, now can we start the discussion?", Kuroyukihime asked.

"Of course!", Chiyu said energically.

"I'm ready, Master.", Taku replied.

"I'll always follow what you do.", I said. Kuroyukihime just giggled.

"Okay then.", Kuroyukihime said. She then opened her bag and take out her cable link. "Everyone, now put your cable link on each other's. We'll start the discussion in Accel World, as it won't take many times."

I then take out my cable and plug it to me, then to Taku. Taku put his on Chiyu, Chiyu on Kuroyukihime, and Kuroyukihime on me. "Burst Link!"

. . . . . .

"Hup!", I jumped and touch the ground. It looks like everyone has arrived as well.

"Okay then, now let's started with yours, Taku, as you're the smartest here.", Kuroyukihime said.

"Ahahaha… It's embarrassing if you call me like that, Master.", Taku said as his cheeks become reddish. (A/N: It's funny, though. Because now he is in his Duel Avatar… Wait, then why did I type that? O.o) "Well, I though that if we use Haru's ability to fly, we could infiliatred Green Legion's base and tried to take over the Legion."

"Well, you've a point, but it'll be hard because they must have some kind of defense line, and they know that Haru can fly, so they must have some kind of anti-fly squad or so.", Kuroyukihime replied.

"Heee, then what we should do?", Chiyu said as she rub her head.

"Hmm, how about using somekind of… bait?", Chiyu said.

"Whoa, then we'd sacrificed one people to get in?", I said panicly. "I think it'd be better if we just rush in and take down their leader!"

"Hmm… if that's the case, I'd the most suitable for it.", Taku said.

"T-Taku?!", I said, again, panicly.

"Taku? Well, it's the best options since you're a close-range type that you'll have great defense rate, but are you sure?", Kuroyukihime asked.

"With my blade, I'll be able to give you time to go in and then rushing to you guys after the enemies got lesser.", Taku said.

"Hmm… I think I'd agree if you do that.", I said.

"I agree! But I think I'll be with him, since he'll face many opponents, I'll be there to heal him.", Chiyu said.

"C-Chi-chan…", Taku said, as his cheeks become reddish again (A/N: Seriously, why did I type it?)

"Hmm, then it's agreed!", Kuroyukihime said. "Now let's go back."

"Link Out!"

. . . . .

"Bye, everyone!", I said as Taku, Chiyu, and Kuroyukihime leaves. I run to my bedroom and prepare to sleep. "Why did I… feels like it'd be… That there's something going to happen tomorrow?", I murmured. "Well, whatever that is, I'll surely protect Kuroyukihime, even if that means I'd forget all about Accel World!", I said energically. "But, for sure, I won't forget you, Kuroyukihime…"

. . . . .

"I'M HUNGRY"

"SO HUNGRY"

"TOMORROW… WILL BE MY SHOWTIME!"

=END OF THE CHAPTER=

Next time on Accel World X!

"No! There's definitely something wrong with youuuuuu"

"Leave it to us!"

"Y-you're… No way…"


	3. Ambushment

::Ambusment::

TIC TIC TIC TIC

"Yaaawn…", I yawned. Hmm, it's still morning. I should buy some food to be my breakfast after I prepare things.

=TIME SKIP: WcDonald=

"Yuum… WcD always give me tears of happiness!", I said happily.

TIC TIC TIC

"What?", I said, looking to the time notification. "WHAT?!", I shout, when I see the time and realized that I'm late. "Damn! I should have eat faster!"

. . . . .

"Ah! If only I had somekind of driver or something!", I said angerly, then I heard a roaming sound. Loud roaming, and heard like somekind of… Machine? "D-don't tell me…"

A motorcycle rush at me, and then the driver of that motorcycle, a café waitress, pull me and then rode the bike In full speed. "K, I'll take you to your school in no time.", The waitress, who is a Red Legion's right-hand (or so I think) said. She is Pard-san, shortened word of Leopard, and that's also a shorten word for Blood Leopard, her duel avatar.

"P-Pard-san?! Why do you always come out in such weird… situation?!", I said.

"That's because the Red King got a message for you.", Pard-san replied.

"Again? Now what?", I asked.

"She said she'll send it when you finished your school.", Pard-san said.

"T-then why did you said it if Niko will tell it to me?!", I said panicly.

"Because… it's fun.", Pard-san said… calmly.

"Fun?! There really is a problem with you!", I said panicly again.

"NP."

"No! There's definitely something wrong with youuuuuu", my voice echoed on the road.

(A/N: Yup, I repeated the event of the first OVA XD)

=TIME SKIP: AFTER SCHOOL=

"Okay then, everyone ready?", Kuroyukihime asked.

"Lime Bell ready for action!", Chiyu shouted.

"Well, I've perfected my Incarnate System, so it looks like I'm ready.", Taku said nervously.

"Heee? When did you perfected it, Taku?", I asked. "I think Niko won't teach you again, but if you give her, her favorite cake, I don't know…"

"Haha, it's not that.", Taku said giggled. "I learnt them from Raker-san."

"I think I've said it to call me Fuko-san.", said a voice. It appears that the voice come from my master, Fuko-san or Sky Raker, her duel avatar's name.

"Ah, yes, Fuko-san.", Taku bowed.

Hmm, if it's Master, I won't be surprised. She is so nice, I think teaching Taku more about Incarnate System won't really be a problem.

"Then, everyone ready?", Kuroyukihime asked. We all nodded. "Okay then."

"Unlimited Burst!"

. . . . .

"Hup!", I said as I touched the ground. Everyone is on their position, just like the strategy.

"Everyone, we'll do the strategy we talked about in the meeting.", Kuroyukihime said. "I've informed Fuko-chan, so there's nothing to worry about. She knew it all."

"Oh, when I want to ask about that!", Chiyu said.

"Ehm, guys, so now what should we do?", I asked. "I know the strategy, but now what should we do? Do we rush to their base and do the strategy or should we wait until Taku make them lesser?"

"Haru!", Chiyu shouted at me. "You should have know that, you idiot!"

"Eh?", I said confused. I then realized something. "D-don't tell me…"

=TIME SKIP=

"I KNEW IT!", I shouted. Like I though, I take them by flying and drop Taku to attracked them. "We never discuss this before!"

"Well, it's because we KNEW you'd know this one, you idiot.", Chiyu said. It stabbed my heart so deeply that the atmosphere around me become dark.

"Ah, here we are!", Master shouted. I can see the enemy's base from up here.

"Okay then!", I said. "Good luck, Taku, Chiyu.", I said as I release them.

I could hear them said "Leave it to us!" from up here.

"Okay then. Let's see…", Kuroyukihime said, looking around. "Ah, there! We can land there."

I then go down slowly and hit the ground. Landing was successful.

"Alright. Now we'll infiliatred the base… without leaving any noise.", Kuroyukihime said. She then move, and that move make some loud noise. "Um, well, I think everyone are busy fighting Proffesor and Chiyu, so maybe we could make some noise.", Kuroyukihime said, when I and Master can only sweating bullet.

=TIME SKIP: INSIDE THE BASE=

Syuuu

Kuroyukihime's flying through the base. I can fly just like Kuroyukihime and even make no noise, but it'll be a big trouble if I were to stuck at this tiny . Such a big trouble.

STEP

Kuroyukihime, who're infront of us to lead us, stop her movement and stopped us. "Someone's coming.", she said.

When we realized it, there was a big, green colored duel avatar.

Both Kuroyukihime and Master gasped, including me actually. "Y-you're… No way…"

"Why is the Green Legion Master here?!", my Master shouted with an unbelieving tone. "Why?! Tell me!"

"Green Grandee!"

=END OF THE CHAPTER=

Next time on Accel World X!

"I'm here to simply crush you, Silver Crow, the wielder of the Armor of Catastrophe!"

"Take me instead, Green Grandee!"

"N-no…. HARUYUKI-KUN!"


	4. End of A Begining

::End of a Beginning::

"Green Grandee!"

That big, green avatar, yes, he is Green Grandee, Green Legion's Master and also a level 9 Burst Linker!

"Are you trying to kill Ku- I mean, Black Lotus?!", I said angrily. "If you do,", I said, running to him in full speed. "You'll have to face ME!"

"Lasser Sword!"

CLANG!

A loud voice was heared from the clashing weapon between mine and Grandee's. He tried to fight back. He swung his big cannon (A/N: I think it's a cannon :P) to me, but I easily dodge it by jumping back.

"Black Lotus?", Grandee said. "She is not my top priority. I'll kill her when my real enemy were killed."

"Huh?", Master said. "But if you don't seek Black Lotus, then who?"

"Hehehehe…", Grandee said, giggled. "He is infront of me now, you know?", he said. It confused us for a moment, but then we realized. He rush to me and swung his cannon at full speed. "I'm here to simply crush you, Silver Crow, the wielder of the Armor of Catastrophe!"

CLASH!

A loud voice was heared from clashing weapons, but it's not mine, then it must be…

"If you really want to take out Silver Crow,", Kuroyukihime, who're on my front, said. "Take me instead, Green Grandee!", she said, pushing Green Grandee at full speed. "Hiaaaaah!"

"Ugh!", Kuroyukihime was strong enough to make Grandee laid at ground.

Kuroyukihime pointed his sword at Grandee's head, ready to strike at anytime. "So now, tell me, Armor of Catastrophe was destroyed long ago, how could you know that Silver Crow is the wielder of it?", she asked.

"Hmm…", Grandee said. "An organization said, when Silver Crow fought Dusk Taker who is now lost all his Burst Point, has seen Silver Crow glowing red and are able to form a red sword, just like Chrome Disaster.", he said. "Not only that, he goes rampage and form red auras on his body. If the timer were not to stop, I know he'd kill Dusk Taker in just few seconds."

Hearing that, I remembered how I go rampage at him, the feeling… That voice… And in top of that, that nightmare!

"N-now way…", Kuroyukihime said, lowered her sword. He then see me, and shouted, "It's, it's not right, right Crow?!", she said as she, I can't see her face, but I know that she shed tears. "It's… not right… right?"

She stood on her knees, and I though that she is in her Zero Fil mode.

Is this… the message Niko want to show me? That I'll be killed by Green Grandee?

"Hmm… Is it just me or I feel like there's some lovey-dovey air here, huh?", Grandee said. He stood up, and come to me who're freezed and can't move. "Silver Crow, are you afraid now?"

I silenced. I remembered how I was when I fought Dusk Taker… Yes, I feel power… it feels like I had unlimited power… That voice… That dream!

"Grandee!", I shouted. "If… if I were to die now… will Black Lotus be cleared from her guilt?", I asked. "Black Lotus… She… She feels regret… And if I died in her place, will Black Lotus be free?"

"Hmm…", Grandee said. "I can't be for sure. The other Kings might be agreed, knowing that a Chrome Disaster would die in her place, I think they'll understand. Chrome Disaster is much more overwhelming than her, right? Since he can find a new slave.", Grandee said, making me relieved. "BUT,", that word make my relieved feeling go. "Purple Thorn, Purple Legion Master, maybe won't forgive her easily. Since, you know, she loved Red Rider."

Ugh, that makes my heart in pain. I… if I die here, I'll lost all memories about Accel World, and that means I can't protect Kuroyukihime again…

But if the other King agreed to release her, I'm willing to die right now, since Armor of Catastrophe would make Kuroyukihime in danger…

But Purple Thorn…

*BADUMP*

Huh?

*BADUMP*

"KILL PURPLE THORN, THEN."

*BADUMP*

T-that voice is!

*BADUMP*

"IF YOU KILL HER, YOUR SENPAI WON'T BE IN DANGER ANYMORE."

*BADUMP*

B-but I can't just…

*BADUMP*

"IT'S ALRIGHT… DON'T YOU WANT TO BE HER KNIGHT?"

*BADUMP*

But… Not in this way!  
NO!

. . . . . . .

"Heaaaaaah!", I shouted, as red auras come from my body.

Master, who see me like this, rush to Kuroyukihime and tried to bring her back. "Sa-chan! Sil… Silver Crow is… Haruyuki-kun is!"

CLING

Light come back to her eyes, and then she see me in my form. "H-Haruyuki-kun!", she said, running to me.

I then shouted at her, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

*BADUMP*

"KILL PURPLE THORN!"

"Noo!", I said, as the red auras being smaller… but then it exploded. "I SAID NO!", I shouted.

"Haruyuki-kun!", Kuroyukihime shouted.

"GAAAHH!", I said in pain. The power is trying to take over my head… But I don't want to! If I do, Kuroyukihime would be in danger!

"Gran… Dee!", I shouted. "The… Sudden-Death Match… Give it to me… NOW!"

Grandee then throw the device. I, hardly, press the okay button. The device then fly, and then it disappear. It then said that the "Sudden-Death Match" started.

"Grandee!", I shouted. "Now you can kill me!", I said. "Before it clouded my head completely! QUICKLY!"

Grandee then walk to me, with his cannon ready.

"Wait, Haruyuki-kun!", Kuroyukihime said. "It's… Don't die… Please stop, Grandee! You can take me out if you want!"

"Black Lotus, you know that Chrome Disaster is much wortier than you.", Grandee said. "Besides, he also said to die in your place. Don't you hear that in your Zero Fil mode?"

I can feel that Kuroyukihime frozen by that.

"Die… in my… place?", she said with low-voice. "N-no… I… Haruyuki-kun!"

"Sen…Pai…", I said, looking at her, because this is maybe my last change to see her. "Pl..ease… take care of… Everyone…", I said. "My wing… will always… ass…ist… you…", I said.

"Okay then, Silver Crow! Ready or not, here I come!", Grandee said, as he released his shot.

I take the shot, and slowly the red auras and my body disamble.

"N-no…. HARUYUKI-KUN!", Kuroyukihime shouted. She run to me and hug me tightly. "You… Are a real idiot… Why.. why must you die in my place?"

"Kuro..Yuki…Hime…", I said, then my body glow and when the light reduced, I hold a card. I then give it to Kuroyukihime. "Don't worry… I'll definitely find a way to remember you… I'll remember you… You heard that?"

Kuroyukihime then shed tears. I opened my mouth, smiled, then I completely disambled. Blue-glowing light pillar go up as my body fly. Then the pillar disappeared.

"HARUYUKI-KUN!", Kuroyukihime shouted. She then remember the card I give to her. Once again she shed tears when she see that that card is my enchanted armament, "Crow Wing", my wing.

"Sa-chan…", Master said.

"Lotus…", Grandee also come near Kuroyukihime. "He is… your love, doesn't he?", Grandee asked. Kuroyukihime nodded as a yes. Grandee then lowered his head. "I'm sorry…", he said, as he disambled.

"Sa-chan?", Master said, as Kuroyukihime stood up.

"Let's tell Taku and Chiyu… The enemies probably has go away with their Master gone.", she said. "Then let's… go home…"

=END OF THE CHAPTER=

And end? Of course not.

. . . . .

Next time on Accel World X!

"Where am I?"

"He doesn't remember me… For me it just as the same as he died."

"That present… That necklace… Kuro…Yuki…Hime?"

. . . . .

"I'LL HUNT"

"I'LL DEFINITELY COME BACK"


End file.
